Threeway
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Three way between team 8. Hinata's a little horny and the guys help out.


Warning: **This is a three-way between Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They are....let's say....16. My friends Usagi and Ben helped me at certain parts so I will give them credit for that. **

**Usagi- (U).........(U)**

**Ben-(B).......(B)**

**Also, I do not own Naruto. **

**---**

"Good night Hinata. Shino." Kiba yawned as he laid down.

"N-night, you guys." Hinata said.

Team 8 was on a mission and were on their way to Suna for further instructions. Unfortunately, they were ambushed and Kiba and Hinata lost their tents, so they had to share with Shino.

Hinata insisted she could sleep outside near the fire but the desert air got so cold she gave into the boys' insisting. Now she laid between them, their backs to her, and her blanket wrapped around her.

A few minutes passed while she stared at the canvas of the tent and then she felt it. It was a slight throb between her legs. She suppressed a groan as she pressed her thighs together, and tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, it only got worse. Without disturbing the boys, she snaked a hand down to her pants.

"**I can't believe I'm doing this!**" she thought, "**It's the fifth time this week. And on a mission no less!**" She let out a quiet sigh of relief as her fingers moved. All of a sudden, Kiba and Shino both rolled over, their arms draped over her, as they laid _very_ close. "**Great. Now I can't take my hand away!**"

She tensed as she felt something wet on her neck and then Kiba was breathing in her ear, "You've been very naughty, Hinata-chan."

"N-nani?" Why did she have to squeak?

"Kiba could smell it on you since that first day." Shino explained before nibbling her neck.

Then Kiba was talking, "We figured it out the second day and we heard you last night. We were just waiting for you to do it again."

"W-why?" She gave a quiet moan as Shino started sucking at her pulse.

"When we heard you last night, it turned us on." Kiba bucked his hips for emphasis. Hinata gasped as she felt his hard-on. Shino pulled back the blankets and then straddled her thighs. Kiba's hand snaked down her pants and grabbed her wrist, pulling it back out.

"**Geez I'm horny.**" she thought as the juices on her fingers glinted. Kiba brought the two fingers to his mouth. After he finished one, Shino grabbed her hand and practically ate her finger, groaning as he licked up her juices. Hinata was all too aware of what was happening in Shino's pants and her body flared with heat as she thought about it.

He let go of her hand and pulled her into a sitting position before pulling her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless and light-headed. "**Wow, he's good.**" she thought. Kiba sat behind her, pressing her back to him, and nibbled her neck as Shino unzipped her sweatshirt.

He lifted her shirt off and goosebumps rose on her skin from the cold air. Kiba's arm went around her waist and she knew why when she gasped and arched her back as Shino massaged her soft flesh. He lowered his head and she had to bite back a loud moan/cry.

Both boys hastily pulled off their sweatshirt and pants and Kiba pulled off Hinata's pants and underwear in one yank**. (B**)She gasped in both pleasure and surprise as the cold air caressed her naked body.**(B**)

Shino pulled her into another breathless kiss. "You might wanna keep quiet Hina-hime. We wouldn't want to wake Kurenai-sensei, would we?" Of course she didn't want to wake Kurenai-sensei up. That would mean they'd have to stop and she was so aroused she couldn't stop if she wanted to.

Shino gasped as her small hand wrapped around him through the fabric of his boxers. Then Kiba was panting in her ear, "Please Hina-chan."

"P-please what?" she mumbled.

She gasped and began panting heavily as his fingers moved lower. "Let me touch you." She nodded and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Shino watched. He quickly pulled off his sunglasses so he could see better. He groaned deeply as Kiba's fingers entered her wet folds.

**(U**)She moaned heavily as his fingers massaged her walls. Her pleasure increased as her gaze met Shino's. His hands were placed down his boxers, stroking up and down. His head was thrown back in ecstacy**. (U**) He pulled his hand back out and leaned down to where Kiba's fingers were moving. Shino nipped his fingers and Kiba took them away. Hinata whined**. (B**)She did not want it to stop. She beckoned him back in with a wave of her hips. Shino gladly accepted her invitation, slowly inserting two fingers into her heat, starting her pleasure again**. (B) **He brought his face closer and replaced her fingers with his tongue.

Her reaction was immediate. She gasped as she arched her back, bringing her hips closer to Shino. his tongue picked up speed, moving in and out, caressing her inner walls. Her hips kept rocking as she kept her moans down. "More...! Oh Kami more!"

"Tell us what you want Hina-chan." Kiba panted in her neck. "Tell us **_exactly_** what you want."

"I-i want...."she said between moans."I-i want y-you _both_ inside m-me." Shino lifted his head and she whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Her right hand moved down and continued moving, pleasuring herself.

"You know what you're saying, hina-hime? Right?" Shino asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, I know." she whispered. She whined as she leaned heavily against Kiba's chest. "P-please...."

"Are you still a virgin, Hina-chan?" She nodded. "Then it'll hurt more."

"I don't care. I-i just need y-you inside me."

"Are you sure?" Shino asked. She nodded. "Are you completely sure?" He still wasn't convinced.

hinata pulled Shino's face closer to her and growled in his ear, "Just. do. It." He gave a slight nod and Kiba chuckled. Both boys pulled off their boxers and tried to meet their hips, groaning at the friction from the other.

Hinata lifted her hips and centered herself over both of them. **(B)**She grabbed both of their shafts and, on contact, felt her core preparing for what was to come. She did not want to wait any longer. She slowly **(B)(U)**brought her body down upon their bodies, their penis' enveloped in her heat. She groaned with bliss and pain. **(U)**

**(B)**"We told you it would hurt." Shino said. As they went deeped, her body was bombarded with feelings:pain, pleasure, and total bliss. **(B)**

"We can stop Hina-chan." Kiba panted. She opened her eyes, not sure when she closed them, and realized she had thrown her head back and her back was arched. **(B)**"We can stop if you want." he repeated. She immediately glared at him with a determination she didn't think she had. Kiba shut up, not wanting her to be angry while he was inside her. **(B)**

She sank down the rest of the way, a long moan escaping from her throat. The two boys groaned beneath her as her inner muscles clenched around them. "P-please, Hina-chan.." Shino panted, "Please...move."

Hinata lifted herself up until just the tip of them was in, held for a second, and then slammed back down. Her back arched completely, her head was thrown back, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Both boys groaned and resisted the urge to flip her over and screw her senseless. They wouldn't want to hurt their Hina-hime, would they? **(B)**Then again, maybe she would enjoy going deeper. Both of them contemplated their options, but as Hinata let out a low moan of temptation, their instincts took over. **(B)**

Kiba grabbed her hips and lifted her up so both of them could pull out. She whimpered at the sudden emptiness. Shino quickly took her and laid her on her back, spreading her legs as he settled between them.

Hinata kept moving her hips, trying to get some sort of friction to satisfy her. Shino roughly grabbed her hips and slammed into her. She moaned quite loudly, ending with a hiss that sounded like 'Yesssss'. Shino didn't stop moving. "Harder. Faster. Harder!" she moaned and he obeyed, pounding into the small girl. It wasn't long before he came with a groan. He slumped over her, tired. Kiba grabbed his shoulder and pushed him off, knowing hinata wasn't done yet.

He leaned down and growled in her ear. 'Get on your hands and knees. Now." Hinata obeyed, wanting to get some release. Only when she felt him rubbing against her did she realize the poisition she was in. To her, doggy-style was one of the naughtiest positions known. "Don't worry Hina-hime. I'm gonna make you feel good." He (also) slammed into her and immediately started pounding into her. He grabbed her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and helped her move against him, creating more friction. Hinata gave a loud moan as she came and he bit into her shoulder, trying to stay quiet as he came too. He rolled off of her and both of them held her close.

"T-thank you guys." she mumbled. They started drifting off to sleep, not hearing the zipper of the tent.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" a woman's voice said.

Their eyes shot open. "Kurenai-sensei!"


End file.
